1. Field of the Invention
This invention resides in the area of tools for applying hog rings and more particularly relates to a pneumatically operated hog ring gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art tools for applying hog rings have generally been relatively complex, heavy, large and noisy, providing for difficult and uncomfortable use. These attributes can lead to fatigue and lower productivity for workers having to use such tools throughout a work day. Prior art tools have also had features to allow the tools to pull and pry pieces, such as fabric and wire, together between a hog ring prior to clinching; to allow ease of loading the hog rings; and to reduce the likelihood of jamming of the hog rings. The structures to add these features have, in general, only increased the complexity, size and weight of prior art tools.